Please Be Mine
by Ryuiichi Hyuuga
Summary: The queen of the school, a former yankee, an overprotective cousin, the captain of the archery team, and a possessive fiance who's bent on making her fall in love with him. These are only some of the people Hinata has to put up with. AU SASUHINA
1. She's my fiancee

"Whoa. Who is _she_? She's hot!"

"Oh. You're a new student, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"That's Hyuuga Hinata. You should know that there's no way you could get near her."

"What?! Why not?"

"You see that guy who just left her side? That's her cousin, Neji. He's the vice-captain of the karate club and he's obsessed with protecting her. He'll beat you up if you even lay a finger on her."

"Wait—that was a _guy_?"

"Anyways, that's not all. You see those other girls? The one with the pink hair practically controls the school. That banshee could easily manipulate—well, threaten the whole student body to turn against you. The blonde is a violent former yankee. The girl with buns is the captain of the archery team and..."

"Okay, okay! I get it, alright?"

"Alright."

"Oh yeah, who are you anyways?"

"Me? I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Her _fiance_. Touch her and I'll _slaughter_ you."

-

-

-

**CHAPTER 1:**

_4 years ago…_

-

-

-

A 13-year old Hinata entered her home with a loud and cheerful, "I'm home!"

Neji followed after her.

"Welcome back, Hinata-sama!" All the maids and butlers greeted her back with huge smiles but when they caught sight of the older brooding Hyuuga, their smiles faded and their voices turned dull, "Welcome back."

Neji glared at them and grunted.

"Hinata-sama!" One of the butlers called "Your parents are in the garden having tea with a few guests and they request you to join them."

"Ah! Arigato, Kenji-san!"

"Ahh…" A maid sighed, "Hinata-sama is such a kind person. If only her cousin and sister were like her."

The other maids and butlers nodded in agreement.

Neji growled, "Hey! I'm just _here,_ you know!"

-

-

-

"Father? Mother?" Hinata called as she entered the garden, "I'm home"

"HINATAAAA!" Her father cried as he pulled her in for a crushing bear hug, "I WON'T HAND YOU OVERRRRR!"

"E-eh?! F-father?!" The dark-haired girl blushed deeply, "What are you doing?!"

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Her mother exclaimed as she rolled her eyes, "Hiashi! Get back here!"

Her father whimpered and reluctantly returned to his seat. Hinata sweat-dropped at her father's bizarre antics but quickly brushed it off. Her eyes somehow fell on an unfamiliar woman about her parent's age, who was laughing her heart out. Beside her, was a boy about Hinata's age who seemed to be the total opposite of the woman as he had on a scowl instead of a smile.

"U-u-umm…" Hinata said, "Not to be rude or anything, but who might you be?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. I was to busy laughing at your father." The woman chuckled, "My name is Uchiha Mikoto"

"It's nice to meet you, Mikoto-san"

"Likewise." Mikoto smiled then turned her head to the boy, "Ne, Sa-chan! She's nice, polite, and she's not like the other girls who swoon and gush over you. I knew we made a good choice."

"Eto…" The girl muttered as she furrowed her eyebrows, "But what do you mean by that?"

"Oh? Your parents didn't tell you yet?"

She grew even more confused, "Tell me what?"

"Um…Hinata?" Her mother called, her voice suddenly nervous "This is Uchiha Sasuke."

"O…kay?"

"He's your fiancé"

_Thud._

"Ah…" Sasuke muttered, "She fainted…"

-

-

-

"What do you think of her?"

Sasuke never took her eyes off the unconscious girl, "She's…interesting. She is also very beautiful"

"So you've taken a liking to her?"

He nodded.

"I'm happy, Sa-chan" Mikoto said as she ruffled her son's hair, "I thought you were gay!"

He growled and glared at her mother, "Shut up. Let's just go home"

"Hai, hai!"

As they walked out of the room, Sasuke looked over his shoulder to take another glance of the sleeping girl.

He grinned.

-

-

-

_Present time…_

-

-

-

"Hinata…" Sasuke whispered as he brushed his lips against her ear, "I'm in love with you, Hinata"

"E-e-e-eh?" Hinata stuttered as she blushed deeply, "I-I…I know…"

Sasuke sighed and hugged the Hyuuga from behind, "Why won't you say that you love me as well?"

"Because…because…I-I…"

"…You don't love me as I do?"

"I love you! But…not in _that_ way. Not yet at least" She sighed, "You have to give me sometime"

"Fine"

He nuzzled his face against her neck, prompting her to blush even more.

_I'll make you fall in love with me._

_-_

_-_

_-_

**For some odd reason, i had the sudden urge to write this 0_o**

**Oh well, I hope you enjoyed.**

**Do all of you think i should continue this?**

**Tell me what you think!**

**So you gotta review, ayyyt? **


	2. It's a Date

"Ugh..." Girl A wrinkled her nose in disgust as she watched her beloved 'Sasuke-kun' hold hands with Hinata, "Who does that bitch think she is? Holding his hand like that?"

Girl B nodded in agreement, "I know, right? I don't know why Sasuke-kun wastes his time with her. I mean--we're _way _hotter than her"

"Totally."

"I bet he's only using that slut for her money. The only reason why they're engaged is because the Uchiha Corp. wanted more money!"

They fell into fits of loud high-pitched giggles, which could've caused one's ears to bleed. Both girl A and girl B immediately stopped laughing and froze as they heard someone give a soft cough from behind them.

"Bitch? Slut? Is that what you really think of our precious Hinata?"

Girl A gulped as she recognized the voice, "O-o-of course not, Sakura-sama!"

"W-we would never lie to you Sakura-sama, Ino-sama and Tenten-sama."

"Are ya fuckin' kidding me?" Ino hissed as her favorite baseball bat rested against her shoulder, "What the hell do you bitches think of us? Stupid or something?"

Tenten smiled sadistcally, "Ne, I think it's time for us to teach these girls a lesson."

Sakura merely pushed her glasses up, "Let's."

-

-

-

"Ne, ne Ino-chan" Hinata said, "What is that red stuff on the tip of your bat?"

-

-

-

**Chapter 2:**

"I think we should go on a date" Sasuke said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh su...D-d-d-date?!" Hinata squeaked as she blushed heavily, "I-i-is there a reason why you suddenly want to go on...a d-d...date?"

Sasuke raised a brow, "Do I _need _a reason to go on a date with my fiancee?"

"W-well..." Hinata awkwardly fidgeted on her seat as she pressed the tip of her index fingers together, "N-not really..."

"Then let's go on a date."

"But I-I..." The girl sighed in defeat, "S-so...umm, when are we going?"

Sasuke smirked in victory, "I thought maybe we could go to the amusement park."

"Amusement park?" Hinata echoed, her eyes widening a bit. "I didn't think you would be interested in such things, Sasuke. I thought you would take me to a candelight dinner to some fancy restaurant."

"Well, that was the plan." The black-haired teen said, " But mom said that it would be better to take you to the amusement park besides, I wanted to know how it feels to be in a rollercoaster."

"What the frickin' hell?!" A loud voice boomed from behind, "You haven't been in a rollercoaster, teme?!"

"Ugh, Naruto" Sasuke chided as he glared at the hyperactive blonde, "Why couldn't you have been born mute?"

Naruto was about to curse at the Uchiha, but he was suddenly shoved aside by a certain pink-haired girl. He pouted cutely as Sakura, Ino, Neji and Tenten stood in front of him.

"Hey!" He whined, "I was talking to Sasuke-teme!"

They ignored him, which only aggravated him even more.

"What date?" The four asked in unison with the same glare pointed towards the Uchiha.

Hinata smiled sheepishly whilst Sasuke sighed in aggravation.

-

-

-

"Welcome home!" Hiashi exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Hinata and Hanabi, and squeezed the life out of them. "I missed you so much my darling princess'. Why didn't you two call me today? It's already been eight hours!"

"D-dammit...Hiashi!" Hanabi gasped as she struggled to be released, "Let...go...!"

Hiashi gasped in shock as he released them from his grip and stared in disbelief at his youngest daughter, "Y-y-you...c-called me...? W-what happened to calling me 'father' or even 'daddy'?!"

"Ugh...not this again" The younger Hyuuga groaned.

"Don't worry father" Hinata smiled sweetly, "Hanabi is going through the teenager stage--"

"I am not!"

"--I'm sure she will be back to normal soon."

Hiashi sniffed and embraced Hinata lovingly, "I'm so thankful to have such a sweet daughter like you..."

Hinata sweat-dropped and patted her father's back awkwardly, "There, there father."

_Dear Lord, _Neji thought, _This family is beyond dysfunctional!_

-

-

-

"Sasuke asked me on a date today."

Hanabi raised a brow, "Really? What did you say?"

"Well, I tried to say no at first." Hinata said as she flopped down the couch, "But I ended up saying yes anyways."

"Hmm...I see." The younger one said. "You know, I really don't get you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, any other girl would kill just to touch the guy and when asks you out, you want to say no? He's practically the perfect guy, nee-chan. He's madly in love with you, he's got the body and face of a movie star, and he's filthy rich. What else can you ask for?"

Hinata sighed, "I don't know. I love him but...y-you know."

"...Yeah" Hanabi breathed, "Anyways, I'm going to bother Neji."

Hinata giggled, "Okay."

Hanabi stood up and left her older sister.

"Maybe...there's something wrong with me." Hinata sadly whispered to herself.

* * *

**I don't know if you'll stop reading this fic because of what i have to say but what the hell--I have this sudden urge to make ItaNaru or GaaNaru and SakuIno to be some of the side pairings. Should I? Coz I really want to.**

**ANYWAYS, Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. I'm kind of hoping to have at least ten reviews, if that's okay with you....so please review~!**


	3. The Date: Part Uno

**CHAPTER 3:**

"Hello Hinata" Sasuke greeted with a charming smile. "Hello Hiashi-sama, Hana-sama"

Hinata's mother giggled, a light blush spreading across her cheeks. "Hello to you as well, Sasuke-kun. My, you certainly look more handsome than you usually do. Doesn't he, Hinata?"

Hinata blushed and looked down at her feet, "Y-y-yes..."

Sasuke chuckled at how adorable she looked, "You look beautiful Hinata"

"Th-thank you"

He then turned his attention back to her parents, "I think it's time to make our leave"

"No! No! No!" Hiashi roared dramatically with tears in his eyes, "You can't take my daughter away from me! No! Do not worry my sweet darling princess; I won't let this bad ugly man harm you."

Hinata sweat-dropped as her father pulled her into a bone-crushing embrace while a vein mark appeared on Hana and Sasuke's forehead. He gave a polite cough to catch their attention but Hiashi merely ignored him.

Hana rolled her eyes then forcefully pulled her husband away from her daughter and tackled him onto the floor whilst shouting, "Hurry, Sasuke-kun! I'll hold him down!"

Sasuke nodded then grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her towards the limousine waiting for them outside.

"NOOOOO! MY PRINCESS!"

-

-

-

-

"Ah! Let's go on that one!" Hinata cried and pointed towards another ride just as soon as they got out from the flying chairs. One would think that someone as shy and meek as her would be terrified of amusement rides but in fact, she loved them. She loved the sensation of butterflies in her stomach or how the wind would blow against her. It made her feel brave.

"Ne, Hinata..."

The girl looked back at her fiancé, "Yes?"

"D-d-do you think we could just rest for awhile?" He said.

"Why? Are you not feeling well?" She asked him, "You're kind of turning green...do you want to go home?"

But as much as she loved the rides, she just couldn't ignore her fiancé.

"N-no!" He yelled, "I...I think I just need to rest a bit"

"Alright" She agreed as she smiled sweetly at him, "Let's go sit on a bench"

He nodded and took her hand as she led him to the bench. Once they got there, he immediately took his seat.

"Ne, Sasuke" She softly called, "Why don't a get you a bottle of water?"

"No, that's un—"

"But I insist" She said as she gave him an adorable frown.

He sighed, "Alright but be careful"

She giggled. "I'm only getting a bottle of water Sasuke; nothing's going to happen to me"

"But still..."

"I'm going now"

"Don't wander too far!"

"I'm only going to be 10 meters away from you!"

-

-

-

-

"May I have one bottle of water?"

"Oh sure thing—Hinata-hime?"

"Huh?" Hinata looked up and gasped, "K-K-Kankuro-nii-san!"

The brunette smiled widely, "Wow Hina-hime! You look great! How have you been this past six years?"

"I'm doing well, nii-san" Hinata smiled, "It's been so long! I've missed you, Temari-nee-chan and Gaara so much!"

Kankuro chuckled, "We have too...especially Gaara. You know, you should come visit us sometime. We're now living here in Konoha, you see"

"Honto?" Hinata asked, excited.

"Yep!" Kankuro smiled widely, "Temari got a really good job so we had to move"

"That's good"

"Anyways, are you here alone?" The brunette asked as his lips twitched downwards into a small frown, "Or are you here with your boyfriend?"

Hinata blushed, "N-no!" She said as she fidgeted uncomfortably on the spot, "A-a-actually...I'm here with my...f-f-fiancé"

"Oh y—FIANCE?!"

The girl winced, "Umm...yes"

"S-sorry about my outburst, it's kind of shocking" He apologized as he scratched his cheek, "But is it, you know...arranged or something? Because if it's not then that's totally cool because if you really love him then—"

"It is...umm...arranged, I mean" Hinata said as a small smile made its way on her face, "B-b-but I do care about him"

Kankuro smiled, "I see"

Suddenly they heard an oh-so manly scream, "HELP ME! HINATA!"

They turned their heads to see a crowd of girls surrounding the bench where Hinata had left Sasuke. They could see an arm trying to wave for help only to be dragged in again as another scream echoed.

Kankuro turned his head towards Hinata and raised a brow, "Is that your oh-so manly fiance?"

Hinata merely gave him a soft chortle and a sheepish smile.

-

-

_Meanwhile, in the Hyuuga Manor..._

-

-

"LET US OUT OF HERE!!"

Hanabi and merely smirked sadistically and shook her head at the two men currently locked in a cage-like room.

Neji growled as he kicked the bars, "We have to save Hinata-sama from the Uchiha!"

"My princess is in danger!!"

"No can do" Hanabi said with a smirk as she leaned against her seat, "This is just to amusing!"

"HINATA-SAMA!"

"MY PRINCESS!"

Hana, who was currently in her office room, sipped her coffee and smiled as she heard the noise coming from upstairs.

-

-

-

**I know the whole date in an amusement park is so cliche but I can't do date scenes. In fact, i don't think I can do any scene properly other than the ones on crack.**

**Anyways, I've decided to create seperate stories with the side-pairings i mentioned before coz i understand that some of you are uncomfortable with it so, yeah...i'm a genius aren't I? haha kidding:D it's still going to be based on this but the main pairings are different. So if you want to read then read if you dont want to then that's cool. i don't mind. **

**Okay, if you want me to update faster, you gotta review you got that?! -puts on gangstah' face- LOL.**

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed! I'm kind of hoping to get at least another ten reviews or a little bit more, if that's okay with you. **

**-RYUIICHI H. **


End file.
